Becca Lensherr
Becca Lensherr is a young, independent female mage hailing from an unknown town in the northern parts of Fiore. She is a young woman born into a fairly wealthy family who is prominent in this town known as the Lensherr family, but she was born an only child and to Becca's knowledge the only known one who can use any sort of magic. She has been spoiled by her mother and taught by her father in the ways of using various blades, though she learned her mixed martial arts in a local dojo while building on her experiences throughout the years through training and missions. She has since discovered she can use Requip Magic, enabling her to have various bladed weapons on hand when needed, depending on the situation. In recent years, she is one of the members part of the group known as Polaris Stars, along with her other four lifelong friends. But she is also the one who travels outside the town the most, often going on trips with her parents due to the fact her mother attends different gatherings and sometimes for vacations. Among her friends, and some in local areas, Becca has earned the nickname "Amazon Princess" due to her style of dress and love of battle. Appearance Becca is an unusually tall woman with an hourglass figure and dark fair skin. Her hair is a hot pink coloration and is extremely long, going down to her knees which prompts her to often have it in two long ponytails, twin braids that rest on her shoulders, and her bangs framing her face. She has a beautiful looking face with hazel colored eyes and full lips with her face having "war paint" that has become a common theme to her warrior-like get up. She also has rather large breasts as well, being about at a D-cup size. One odd thing about Becca's attire is that it is warrior-like, and usually some of her clothes are rather revealing and tight fitting. Usually she prefers strapless shirts, halter tops, or a shirt much like the one she wears in the picture above. They can range in many hues of green and tend to have some kind of leaf or floral design to them. Her pants are also usually something form fitting and tend to be leather or cotton pants which she will wear with sash belts. To follow up with this she has knee high boots, wrist guards, and a metal leaf-shaped arm band. Personality Compared to most of her friends Becca holds an air of calmness and pride around her, usually being the one to be able to keep her friends from panicking or becoming too overwhelmed with some issues. Being the level headed and calm individual that she is some have come to compliment that she seems to also have a knack for being a potential leader. Unfortunately, she usually kindly responds that it is not a role she ever wishes to hold thus showing she is satisfied just being a follower. Of course, when a time calls for it Becca is usually the one to step up and take charge, though only when it's truly needed. Besides her level head and calm mind some could say Becca is also quite the serious individual, usually being the kind to rarely resort to childish behavior in a serious situation. She is also known to be quite focused and dignified, holding herself to keeping at the task at hand while not letting something distract her. Below this she is also somewhat prideful in her skills and accomplishments, striving to always perform her training, missions, and other tasks to the fullest of her ability. Though she is not anything close to wanting to have a perfectionist view of life. Nevertheless, it has become a habit of her's to always do her best at just about everything. Becca though has also been taught to always be polite and civil with others, especially those older than her. She's also been known to be quite respectful to mages and non-mages of higher authority or who are stronger than her which usually might not matter even if it's an enemy. She usually prefers a good fight from either a legal mage or dark mage, common citizens, or even criminals due to her love of battle. Although, deep down she does have a humorous side to her that usually is only shown when around her friends or when she's just relaxing. History Becca was born to the decently wealthy Lensherr family of her hometown as their only daughter and only child, thus she was often spoiled by her parents, though also balanced out with some strict and encouraging parenting. Her father is a retired swordsman, formerly a traveling wanderer who usually was a body guard for hire in protecting many government officials and important heads of state while her mother was born and raised as a debutant, belonging to a family of which her father was once employed to. This led to the two falling in love and moving to the small town where they thought raising a family would be perfect for. Eventually, Becca came into the picture and for the first eight years of her life her mother had her wearing frilly dresses, bows, jewelry, the whole nine yards to become a debutant like herself. But by the time Becca turned nine, she began to express interest in her father's sword collection, something of which was kept in his office in several glass displays. Seeing her interest, her father began telling her tales of his travels and how he started out from her grandfather which eventually by the time she was eleven, her father decided to begin teaching her how to use the sword, much to her mother's chagrin. Despite this, her mother continued to strive to have her try to be a "proper" woman and socialite, something of which Becca continuously rejected as she got older. Eventually, her mother gave up after two more years of trying as Becca grew more and more interested in learning to fight. Of course, by these years Becca had befriended four other girls in the village, all five striving to help one another and doing everything they could to help their community. Thus, the five young girls strove to improve their individual skills and each learning they could use magic, Becca discovering this when she was attempting to discover ways she could store several blades away shortly after discovering she did have a talent for magic. And far as she knew, she was the only one in the family who used it and she later discovered she could use Requip. When finding this out the young teen at the time decided to use this as a way to store her blades, often adding a new type of bladed weapon any chance she was able to get her hands on one but so far, only had a handful since she began use this pocket dimension. But this allowed Becca to serve as the blade specialist among their small group and served her well during missions and training throughout the years. By the age of sixteen, Becca came to be dubbed an expert in her choice of weapons, being taught all he knew and having to further try to make up her own style. Still, Becca still was close to both of her parents by this time and took their teachings to heart, her mother's ways of being respectful and proud of what she did to her father's skills in fighting, use of blades, and strong sense of courage coming to make up much of who she was and is. During this time, her and her friends decided to establish their own local group called Polaris Stars, being made up of the five independent mages who took jobs locally to deal with local threats such as hostile wildlife and bandits. Now at the age of eighteen, Becca is known well for her fighting skills and use of the blade, on top of her adopted warrior-like look. But among her friends she is the only one who has traveled the most aside from the occasions the others might seek to have solo missions or times to train elsewhere. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Blades Specialist: Since Becca was young, roughly since the age of ten, she has been trained extensively in using different bladed weapons. She was trained by her father in the use of swords and daggers while for the remaining weapons she has trained under a master in a small local dojo. Though she is not a master at this time she is skilled enough she has become renouned in the local area, coming to help earn her current moniker of "Amazon Princess". But she still seeks to learn to diversify her use in this fighting art, and often when traveling soughts to find any other blade users in order to learn more from them if they will allow. Mixed Martial Arts: When it comes to close combat Becca has been trained in different forms of fighting since she was young by the same master who taught her to use weapons her father could not. She has learned to not only be light on her feet in these movements but has learned to be on the offensive and defensive, mixing grappling techniques with punches and kicks to using her opponents momentum and strength against them. She also has learned to parry their attacks and try for an opening once she rolls their attacks off any defense she might put up. With a mix of this, she will often use her swords in combination of close combat, switching them up depending on the kind of opponent she is fighting. Immense Strength: Despite looking of rather average strength most can be surprised to find that Becca is rather strong. She is able to lift to peak human strengths of 800 lbs with relative ease and push her body a bit more to lift more than that but, not by much unless risking straining herself. She is very much capable of lifting some grown men and easily tossing them over her shoulder some feet away, or even cracking a boulder with a single punch. Enhanced Durability: Becca has also come to show she is incredibly durable, able to withstand many hits from both close combat and distant attacks and even magic spells. She could take even a fatal hit but can still force her body to get right back up in order to keep on fighting if necessary. Magic Abilities Requip: '''Becca uses the form of magic known as Requip. This allows her to store items in pocket dimensions and quickly switch out any of her weapons, which her requip allows her to utilize her bladed weapons without having to carry muiltiple on her person. This has made it convienant in allowing her to freely use her close combat without worrying of her weapons getting in the way or calling upon them when necessary. : '''Katana: '''One of Becca's first weapons she's had since she first started training. This is a rather simple katana that has a double edge silver blade, usually kept quite sharp just in case a mission should arrise. The hilt and cross guard are smokey gray in color with dark green leather wrapped around the hilt. : '''Sais: '''Becca's fourth weapon she obtained a few years ago that looks like any regular sai with a black leather grip. Though these sais are made from a durable copper metal giving them a dark brown appearance, and are what she uses to parry and block an opponents strikes while also either being used for stabbing or slashing. Becca though usually uses these when a situation calls for quick successive strikes. : '''Throwing knives: Becca's only distance weapon and the third one she obtained over the years. They are simple blades with straight edges all along the blade which is a dark silver colored metal with a lighter gray hilt. As stated this is Becca's only distance weapon as she prefers close combat but will use it when distance attacks are needed. : Dagger: '''Becca's second weapon she got at a young age. The dagger has a jagged silver blade up to just before the crossguard which has a diamond shape. The crossguard is ebony black along with the hilt and has a green leather grip. : '''Broad Sword: '''The fifth weapon in Becca's arsenal that has a long double edge blade, being about as long as her forearm with a leaf design engraved at the top. The crossguard and hilt are intricately designed with vine like patterns that are silver on a copper metal. This is used for deadlier strikes and heavier damage than her normal katana, serving well when combined with her immense strength. : '''Rapier: '''Becca's sixth blade and one she does not use often. This rapier is a sharp, slender sword with a blade that is much smaller than most other blades with dark gray hilt and dark green leather grip. Like older century swords this one has an intricate metal loops going around the hilt. : '''Dual-ended Blades: '''Becca's most recent weapon and currently her last one she has obtained only about a year ago. This weapon is just slightly shorter than Becca in size with a single long hilt with a dark green leather grip with blades on either end that resemble the blades of a scimitar. Trivia *Becca's look and skills are loosely based on Amazon warriors of legend. This can be especially said with her use of blades, fighting abilities, and overall appearance. *Becca's last name is loosely inspired by Magneto Aka Erik Lehnsherr of '''Marvel Comics.